When You Say Nothing At All
by iloveedward24
Summary: Bella made a mistake in her past that she will later soon regret. Will she win the love of her life or not?
1. Mistake

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer; the story line and plot of When You Say Nothing at All belongs to me.**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**Chapter one: Mistake**

Bella's Point of View (BPOV)

Age 17

"Edward where are you?" I called out

"I'm right here," he said with his velvet voice.

"I was looking for you everywhere."

"Oh sorry, I just found something."

"What did you find?" I asked confused,

"I found this…You wouldn't want to know," he said

"I want to know."

"Okay come with me than."

Edward led me deep into the forest and to my amazement it was a beautiful Hollow Tree. It was the most beautiful tree I have ever seen in my whole life. I love nature and everything about it. Edward knows how much I love nature, especially trees.

"Do you like it?" he questioned,

"Do I like it!? I LOVE IT!" I said in excitement,

This was the best day of my life.

"Uhh Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Yes anything," I said,

"I… I… I love you Bella," he said

_OH MY GOD! Did Edward say what I think he said? He loves me. I was in total shock. Of course I loved him back__,__ but I couldn't say that__,__ I was too scared._

"Umm Ok Edward" I said weirdly,

"That's all you have to say Bella?" he questioned.

"Um… Yeah I guess."

I knew I was acting like I didn't care about what he said, of course I did, but my mom has always told me that if a boy ever says he loves you and you say you love him back he will just manipulate you and you will have to pay the price.

"Bella I just said I love you, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It actually doesn't really."

Edward just stared at me in disappointment.

"I thought you felt the same way."

"Edward I do love you but not like that."

"I understand" he said,

"Okay."

"Well Bella I guess I have to go it's getting pretty late," Edward said as if he were about to cry

"Okay see you later than."

"See you." Then he just disappeared into the woods.

8 years later….

Bella's Point of View (BPOV)

"Bella… BELLA!" Alice called out.

Alice is one of my best friends in the world. We met when I first attended Dartmouth University. She was one of the first people to ever talk to me.

Alice and I were at a Writing Course Downtown. It was so boring it made me go to sleep.

"I'm up Alice,"

"Bella you can't sleep here, this is a very important course."

"I know Alice, it's just it's not the kind of literature that I'm into."

"It's okay you will learn so much from here, by the way it's the most prestige writing course in all of New York City."

"Yes I know Alice, but it's so BORING!"

"No it is not."

"Yes it is. You know what? Let's just get out of here" I said with no hesitation.

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE BELLA!? I spent all of my money just to do this course, and I am not leaving."

"Yes you are."

I grabbed Alice and escaped from that dull class.

"Bella what the hell!?"

"I know Alice you're upset, but let's have some fun."

"With what money?"

Alice was right, I also spent all my money on that shitty ass course, but there were some things me and Alice could do in NYC that were free.

"Let's go to the park."

"I am not going to the park I'm going home."

"What if it's Central Park?"

"Alice instantly stopped walking and turned around."

"Okay but you owe me."

"Okay" I said,

Alice and I spent the whole day relaxing in Central Park with the beautiful weather.

"What's on your mind?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Nothing really."

"Are you sure? It looks like you're thinking about something."

"Well you're wrong Alice. Less talking more enjoying our day."

"Okay" Alice said in disappointment.

Alice was right I was thinking about something. Something that Alice doesn't even know about. Yes her and I are close friends and tell each other everything but I didn't want to say what I have done in my past. I was afraid she would call me an idiot and ask me what I was thinking. I just couldn't get his face out of my mind. I missed his golden locks, velvety voice, and his beautiful emerald eyes. I was so stupid, turning him down, I didn't know why. I guess; I was just afraid of love. How that my parents got divorced when I was only five, I didn't want that to happen to me, so I just ignored the thought of 'LOVE'. He was my best friend I should have trusted him, but at the same time I didn't. I hadn't seen him since the day I turned him down. I wish I could see his face again. How I would tell him that what I had said that day was a mistake. I was scared that he would break my heart and walk away. If only I could see Edward again.

**Beta-ed by: ItaSaku1**


	2. Allusion

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**Author: ****iloveedward24**

**Beta: ItaSaku1**

**Chapter two: Allusion**

**Edward's Point of View (EPOV)**

I woke up to my normal routine. Since I had graduated from Forks University I had become a doctor just like my father Carlisle. I loved my work, I loved helping people to get better and see their families, happy that I saved a life. Sometimes though I always couldn't and I'd put myself down for that. Today I had a meeting at the hospital I didn't know what it was about but I had a feeling it was going to be a wonderful meeting.

***PHONE RINGS***

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello Edward, its Tanya."

"Oh Hello Tanya, what seems to be the problem?"

"We need you in ASAP someone has been shot and I don't know if they're going to make it."

"I'll be on my way. Bye."

I got took out my car keys and drove off to Forks Hospital. As soon as I had arrived at the hospital everything was a chaotic. Nurses were running back and forth to different patients. Phones were ringing every second. It was a disaster. I saw Tanya and approached her.

"Tanya what is going on here?" I questioned,

"I don't know, there are a lot of people in today that are physically hurt, come to find out there was a shootout."

I was shocked of what Tanya had said I had to attend to every patient today. Today was going to be a long day.

**5 hours later**

What a day, had over 50 patients today, thank goodness they all turned out all right. I still had a meeting to attend to, great.

"Hello Edward it's nice to see you have arrived early."

Even though my father was the boss he still intimidates me,

"Hello Dad. Now what do you want to tell me, is it good or bad?"

"It's both."

"Okay let's hear it."

"The good news is you have been offered to work at a newer bigger hospital, one of the best hospitals in the country."

"That's great Dad, where is this hospital at?"

"That's the bad news. It's all the way in New York city."

"What? That's almost 3000 miles away from Forks, I can't leave Forks."

"But Edward this is an opportunity of a life time."

"I know dad but..."

"Edward go, you are destined to go to New York."

"You're right dad, I'll take the job."

"When do they want me there?"

"Next thing tomorrow morning,"

_I was surprised. I have to go to New York so soon? I wouldn't even have time to say goodbye to anybody._

As soon as I got back home I packed all my bags and made my flight to NYC. While packing I stumbled upon an old childhood photo. It was me in my adolescent years and a girl, a girl who broke my heart 8 years ago. The girls beautiful brown eyes, her mahogany colored hair. I thought about her every day, where she was and if she was thinking of me too. Of course she wasn't she never loved me the way I did, she just thought of me as a friend. Ever since that awful day I have never seen her beautiful face since. I let my mind wander away from the photo and headed to my flight. The flight was very long, but I had finally reached the city that never sleeps or so they call it. I was excited yet nervous to work at this new hospital. Would my fellow collages accept me or not?

**Bella's Point of View (BPOV)**

Alice -unfortunately- was coming down with the flu so I had to do this stupid writing course all by myself. When I stepped into the class I saw more people than I usually expected. The class was packed. I took out my pen and notebook and started jotting down the notes the Professor had written down on the board. As soon as the class had ended I had called Alice to see if she was alright.

***Phone Ringing* **

**5 seconds later**

"Hello?" Alice asked,

"Hey, I just wanted to see if my best friend was alright."

"Well I'm not. I had to go to the hospital."

"Why? I thought it was only the flu."

"No come to find out I have the stomach virus."

"Oh Alice, what hospital are you at?"

"Lenox Hill Hospital."

"Okay I'm on my way."

I couldn't believe Alice had the stomach virus. You usually get those things when you're like in elementary school. I had to see my best friend I didn't want to leave her all alone. I took the subway to Lenox Hill Hospital. As I stepped in I got a pass and went to find Alice's room.

"Hello Miss, can you help me find Alice Brandon's room?"

"Yes, I'll look it up right now" the Attendant said,

"She's on the 15th floor, room 15C."

"Thank you."

I waited for the elevator to arrive. When it came entered it and clicked the 15th floor button. When the doors were about to close someone suddenly stepped in. He came in in a matter of seconds. As soon as I saw the guys face I couldn't believe who it was. Was I hallucinating? Was this an Allusion? No it clearly wasn't. I had to pinch myself to see if I was in a dream or in reality.

"Ouch" I said.

Nope it was definitely reality. He came in contact with me. As soon as he saw my face he looked in shock. Of course he knew me, how could he forget me we were best friends.

"Bella is it you?" he asked,

"Oh My God, Edward I can't believe it's you," I said clearly not surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked in disbelief,

"What are you doing here?" I returned mockingly.

"Well Lenox Hill Hospital decided to accept me to be one of their new doctors, I arrived here yesterday."

"That's amazing" I said.

"Yeah, so you didn't answer my question Bella."

"Oh right. My friend Alice is sick so I came to visit her."

"I hope she's alright."

"Thanks, yeah me too,"

The elevator reached my final destination.

"Well I guess I'll see you some other time Edward."

As soon as I walked out of the elevator I head Edward call my name,

"Bella wait!"

"Yes?"

"I want to give you my number, we haven't seen each other in years, I have decided that we need to have some bonding time."

"Oh how rude of me, I should have asked first,"

"It's okay."

Edward gave me his card which had 2 numbers,

"Edward which one is your cell number?" I asked,

"You can call either, the first one is my office number and the second my cell."

"Oh thanks."

"No problem. By the way are you busy later today?"

"No," I answered.

"Well I was wondering after I'm done with my shift if we can have coffee or something."

"Coffee sounds great!" I said in excitement,

"See you later than,"

"See you."

I couldn't believe it I just saw Edward. After all these years I saw him. This was like a gift sent from heaven. Was this fate? Is this a sign or something? Maybe fate has brought Edward here for me to tell him the truth about that day. How I regretted my decision of ever turning him down. How I have always loved him more than a friend. It was time to make things right between Edward and me. I don't want to lose my best friend again.


	3. Torn

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer; the story line and plot of When You Say Nothing at All belongs to me.**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**Chapter four: The Beginning**

Bella Point of View (BPOV)

I finally reached Alice room. It took me over 3 minutes to find her room. This hospital feels like a maze. As soon as I stepped in I saw Alice watching T.V as she was eating her soup.

"Alice"

"Hi Bella, how was the course"

"Boring as usual, but it was packed today really packed"

"Oh "

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better the doctors said I can be released today"

"That's awesome"

After Alice finished her food I helped her pack up. She brought a lot of clothes for only one day. Guess she thought she was staying longer. As we headed out the door he took the train and went home. When we got home it was 12pm OMG shit I totally forgot about the coffee meet up with Edward. When I got to my room I was looking for stuff to wear. I had nothing. I knew Alice had clothes but I didn't want her to know about Edward. She would start interrogating me. I just have to deal with a red V-neck, jeans, and plain old converse. I brushed me teeth then fixed my hair. I look like a hot mess but that will have to do. As I stepped out my room Alice was nowhere to be found.

"Alice I'm heading out" I said

Nothing

I went into her room and Alice was fast asleep. Poor Alice she had a long day today she doesn't need to know where I'm going, does she? No she doesn't. I called Edward to see where we were meeting at.

"Hello" Edward said with his perfect god like voice.

"Hi Edward its Bella I was wondering where are we meeting for coffee?"

"Um there's this new place down by the village named Del Ray's if u want to go there?"

"Sure I'm on my way"

"See you soon" He said

I took the train to the village and saw Del Ray across the street. I stepped inside and smelt the divine scent of coffee beans and my favorite French vanilla.

I sat down and waited for Edward to show. 5 minutes later I saw the most gorgeous human being in existence Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Edward came towards my direction. I was so nervous he's so beautiful and imp so plain Jane.

"Hello Bella"

"Hello Edward"

"How is your friend, um Alice?"

"She fine she's been released today"

"That's good to hear"

"Yeah"

"What would you like, Bella"

"French vanilla coffee please"

As I went to reach for my wallet Edward was already on the line oh now I didn't want him to pay I felt bad. When Edward came with our coffees, it was quiet.

"So Bella how's New York City?"

"It's good completely different from Forks"

"How long have you been in New York City?"

"A couple of months"

"Do you miss Forks?"

"I really do"

"What college did you go to Bella?"

"I went to Dartmouth University"

"Impressive"

"How about you Edward what college did you go to?"

"Oh I just went to plain old Forks University didn't want to leave home"

"You really love Forks don't you?"

"With all my heart I have such fond memories of Forks the good and the bad"

The bad oh god I hope he wasn't trying to mention that day. Edward and I conversation went smoothly for the rest of the time. As I finished my coffee I looked at the time. It was 3pm almost 3 hrs. Here talking to Edward, we really caught up.

"Edward I guess I should go it was nice catching up"

"I thought we would go for a walk or something why leave so soon"

"I thought you were busy and I didn't want to intrude"

"You're not intruding Bella by the way I have the day of I don't start until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"It's ok we should go"

Edward and I stepped out of the coffee shop it looked like it was going to rain.

"So where are we going"

"Let's just go to the park if that's alright with you"

"Sure"

Edward and I reached the entrance to the park. It was so beautiful it brought back old memories of when me and Edward in forks and that day.

"So what's on your mind Bella"

"Oh nothing just how this brings back memories"

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah"

As we strolled through the park I had this gut feeling inside. I wanted to ask Edward why I never saw him again after that day. Why we lost contact. Oh I'm so stupid of course I know why. It was just hurting I had to ask him whether I liked it or not.

"Edward I have to ask you something"

"Sure, go for it" he said

"Um, I was wondering..."

"Wondering what"

"I was wondering why um you"

"Yes" he said

"WHAT HAPPENED TO US" I said as fast as I could

Edward looked at me in shock

"What do you mean" he said

"Edward you know what I mean why didn't I see you anymore after…."

"After what?" he said confused

"After that day" I said quietly

Edward looked stunned. He didn't say anything, neither did I. it was quiet for a moment. I couldn't take the silence I had to break it.

"Answer my question" I said

"Bella I think you know why"

"Actually I don't"

"Don't act like you don't Bella you know why we didn't talk anymore since that day"

I didn't say anything.

"I expressed my feeling for you don't you know how hard it was for me. Then you broke my heart when you didn't have those same feelings for me and you acted like it didn't mean anything to you, my love for you Bella"

I felt bad I didn't know what to say

"Aren't you going to say anything" he said in an angry tone

"Edward, I'm sorry, for that day. We were so young you couldn't have felt that way for me"

"So know you're saying that all I said to you was a lie"

"No I'm just saying maybe you, Edward maybe you didn't, maybe you I don't know"

The words couldn't slip out my mouth I didn't know what to do, what to say.

"Bella its ok let's just forget about it"

"No Edward. I'm not through of what I have to say"

"What do you have to say Bella?"

"I want to say again that I'm sincerely sorry for what I said to you 8 years ago. I was a stupid heartless bitch who didn't care about you feelings and how u felt about me. You were my best friend and I lost you because of what I said I just don't want to lose you again. Edward I….."

I couldn't believe what I was going to say but I had to get this out of my chest it's been such a burden and I wanted to set myself free from all the lies.

"Edward I love you I always loved you I lied to you 8 years because I was scared I was scared that you would break my heart and move on like nothing happened." I started to cry. Get a grip Bella

"Bella don't cry that's how u feel about me"

"Yes and my feelings haven't changed I love you and I never forgot your face all the good times we had together. But I'm sure you don't feel the same it was years ago I guess I should go."

As I turned around I felt a grip at my arm.

"Bella what are you talking about"

"I'm talking about that you don't love me it's long gone" I said sobbing

"Bella please don't cry"

"It's all my fault I ruined everything we had over fear its over it will never be the same"

"Bella I still love you"

Just as I was about to say something I lost my train of thought and heard what he said. He still loves me, Edward loves me. No he couldn't he's too good for me.

"How can you love someone like me?"

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"I'm talking about that you can have any other girl in the world I mean look at you, you're handsome, and I'm just well me"

"Bella look at you you're beautiful, gorgeous, you put a smile to my face every time I see you, you make my day brighter. I know it sounds corny but Bella I love you I always will, I don't know how you could think I wouldn't."

At that moment I could take it anymore I couldn't believe what Edward said he loves me. It's like a gift sent from heaven. I want to kiss Edward but I thought it was all too soon. Oh fuck it.

I pulled Edward and kissed him passionately. Sparks started to emerge from our kiss. We pulled away.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too"

This is it the start of something new. Is this really happening, me and Edward I'm in total disbelief? I will never lose Edward again I love him and he loves me. I will never make the same mistake a made 8 years ago.


	4. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer; the story line and plot of When You Say Nothing at All belongs to me.**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**Chapter four: The Beginning**

Bella's Point of View (BPOV)

I couldn't stop thinking of the kiss me and Edward shared last night. It felt so surreal. I, out of everyone in this planet was lucky enough to kiss Edward. I wonder if the kiss didn't scare Edward out or something he said he loved me so it was an opportunity to make my approach towards Edward. Alice took me out of my daydream.

"Bella what are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing."

"Alright you know you didn't tell me what happened with you and Edward last night."

"Nothing happened between Edward and I Alice."

"Ok Ms. Sassy pants but I know something did happen last night between you and Edward because I never seen you so "alive" in a really long time."

Alice was right I never felt like this in a very long time. I don't know what's gotten into me. Edward and I didn't even make things official yet but I feel like a new me like I'm invisible. Snap out of it Bella.

Later that day I went to my writing course with Alice. For the first time this lesson wasn't all that boring. When class finished me and Alice went to get something to eat.

"I heard these are the best pizzas in the city." Alice said

"They sure taste like it."

"So Bella, u still haven't told me what went on between you and Edward."

"Alice I told you nothing happened."

I hate lying to Alice but she always has a way of interfering with my personal life. I'll admit my personal life needs a whole lot of fixing but sometimes she just doesn't know when to butt out.

"Bella c'mon I'm like your best friend and best friends tell each other EVERYTHING."

Alice was starting to annoy me so I just spilled the beans.

"Ok Alice you got me. Edward and I, well we…."

"You and Edward did what? Bella spill it out already." Alice said anxiously

"I and Edward kissed. There are you happy now?

All I heard was squeals of excitement coming straight from Alice.

"Omg Bella I knew it why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh the little scene you just did that's the reason why."

And that she always wants to know about me 24/7.

"So you and Edward can officially say you two are together now?"

"Not so fast Alice me and Edward, well we haven't become the real deal yet."

"Then what are you waiting for go to him."

And as Alice said those words I ran my way to Edward. When I arrived at the hospital I realized I should've called first. How stupid of me. I decided to call Edward to say I was here already. I hope I don't startle him. I should have called. I took the elevator to the floor Edward worked on. I went to the desk to ask if Edward wasn't busy with one of his patients.

"Excuse me I was wondering if Dr. Edward is available?"

"Do you have a schedule appointment with Dr. Masen?"

"No I'm his friend that's just stopped by I should've called."

"I'll see if he's available ma'am."

"It seems that he is ma'am."

"Where can I find him?"

"Walk straight ahead and you'll see an office at the end of the hall that's where he should be."

"Thank you."

As I walked towards the hall I was kind of nervous, I didn't know why but I just was for some strange apparent reason. When I reached the door I knocked. No one answered. I didn't want to open the door it felt weird to barge in without calling.

"He wouldn't mind."

I opened the office door and no one was there. I went inside and just sat down to wait for Edward. I felt weird being inside his office without him knowing. Maybe the receptionist told him I would be here. Suddenly I heard the door open. Oh gosh I was so nervous.

"Hello Bella what a surprise to see you hear today."

What was that supposed to mean. Did he want me here? I guess not.

"Yeah I just wanted to stop by to say Hello I guess I didn't mean to barge in I'm sorry I should've called I should be going."

What's wrong with me first I show up to talk to Edward about what last night meant, now I'm about to storm out because I was what, nervous. I need to get a grip.

"Bella wait."

"Yes."

"You're leaving so soon you just showed up."

"You don't mind that I just came without letting you know?" Of course he did but who was I to know.

"No I don't."

What?

"You don't."

"No not at all Bella, by the way you are my girlfriend."

GIRLFRIEND! Oh my goodness Edward called me his girlfriend I was so surprised. All of a sudden the walls were turning and everything just went black.

I woke up from what I believe was me passing out. I saw Edwards face from above.

"Bella oh god you scared me. What happened?"

"I guess you calling me your girlfriend was what happened."

"What you don't consider me as your boyfriend."

"Yes Edward I do but I'm just confused."

"What are you confused about Bella." Edward said surprisingly

"You and I."

Edward didn't say anything. It just became silent for a while. I had to break that silence it was getting too weird.

"Edward I came here today to talk about what happened yesterday. I didn't know if we were official or not and I wanted some answers please here me….."

I was rambling so much. Out of the blue Edward stopped me rambling, staring straight into my eyes all became silent again. This time it was a good kind of silent. Slowly our faces began moving towards each other. The taste of his sweet breath enchanted me. His soft lips seemed to fit perfectly in mine, making my heart flutter uncontrollably. He was so gentle, so cautious. It was only a moment before he pulled away, smiling.

"Are you confused now?" Edward said smirking

"No". My face was so red. It was so surreal that Edward would just kiss me.

I knew how Edward felt about me and I didn't have to doubt us anymore. It was the start of something new.

"It's a new beginning I guess." Edward said

"It sure is."

**What will happen next? Will someone get in the way of Edward and Bella's relationship or will it be total bliss. **


End file.
